


Unrequited

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Angst, Gen, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie Trinh's thoughts about Brian O' Conner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> This is just random writing so it's very rough. I was trying PWP smut between Brian and Sophie lol but this is what happened instead. Let me know if you like.

1\. Sophie Trinh was sitting at her desk when Stasiak brought in Mia Toretto. She watched as Stasiak manhandled Mia into the interrogation rooms at the end of their desks and didn't even try and correct him -she only found it a little odd. She went back to looking through her packet filled with David Parks, eliminating suspects throughout. She made another list in her legal pad with possible suspects that matched vehicle modifications and habits Brian gave her to work with. As she worked through the names, Brian came by and picked up her phone, causing her to jump.

2\. The next time Sophie was caught unawares, was when Stasiak walked by and noticed her looking in on Brian and Penning's meeting. Neither knew what it was about but Penning looked relaxed so Brian was lasting another day. Stasiak nudged Sophie and mock whispered in her ear, "O' Conner dosn't notice anyone without the last name Toretto attached to them." She knew the comment was meant to be snide but she saw the truth in it too.

3\. Brian was embedded in Braga's racers and his friend Dom Toretto was there with him. Sophie didn't know that that thought alone could get her hot under the collar. She wanted to be there for Brian but knew that Dom was the person to back Brian up and to protect him at the same time. She almost wanted to go to the courthouse and change her name to Toretto so Brian might notice her.

4\. When Brian came in in his polo shirt and jeans, Sophie wanted to melt. She knew he looked handsome in a suit but everyday clothes were a rarity and his were made for him. She was slightly startled when he dropped a Ziploc bag into her hands and mentioned one of the glasses contained Braga's prints. She barely caught the instructions as she got a little wayward in her thoughts. She nodded and Brian left again.

5\. The last time Sophie saw Brian on the right side of the law was right before he followed the 'right' path. He stopped by her desk and asked why she was still working when according to the FBI the case was dead. Sophie couldn't help her response of, "Because you think he's guilty." Brian gave her a bright grin, leaned over, and kissed her cheek. His last words to her were, "Don't listen to me. Liisten to your gut." Then he was out the door and out of Sophie's life.  
~~FIN~~


End file.
